You Won't Harm My Maiden!
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Yuma swiftly defeats a man who is somehow affiliated with Kotori, and he seeks revenge! Meanwhile, other forces are at work in Barian World, with a plan for...Mia?


**You Won't Harm My Maiden!**

**Disclaimers: No properties of ZEXAL belongs to said author.**

* * *

"Fairy King Alberverdich, attack him directly!"

A man in his late teens wearing a black suit declared the attack, whose auburn hair slicked back, along with a pair of black square-framed glasses resting on his face. He stared at the boy in front of him, who had a set of blackish blue and pink hair, and an odd key around his neck. Behind him was a girl with green hair and a pink ribbon. The said monster then lifted its arm, a golden sword being summoned in the air, and a single Overlay Unit surrounding it.

"Xyz Excalibur, Equip Magic activates! Whenever an Xyz Monster attacks, I can negate it, in order to deal direct damage equal to double of the monster's original ATK, at the price of 2000 Life points."

* * *

_Cassius: 3500 – 2000 = 1500_

* * *

The king then let out a surprisingly primal scream, followed by a chaotic strike of green gold lightning, which had formed into multiple swords. In response, the boy then pressed a button on his D-Pad.

"Reverse card, open!"

The card then flipped up, revealing an armored soldier with an iron sword and shield, where he blocked the attack, sending it to a stray part of the field.

"Damage Polarizer negates your card and its effect damage. After that, we both draw one card."

As they took a new card from their deck, Cassius' inner thoughts just smirked.

'Barian's Force! This Rank-up Magic can instantly win me the duel! I can't use it on this turn however, my Anti-Spell Fragrance makes me set it right now, but he is finished anyways…'

The man then grinned at the boy, before he placed the card onto the drive with a somewhat carefree smile.

"This one card facedown will end my turn."

* * *

_Cassius, Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 6, Yuma:_

* * *

"Yosh, it's my turn! Draw!"

As he looked through his hand, there seemed to be one action left in his hand that made his smile falter.

"Sorry Astral, but we can only win using this…"

He hesitated a bit, before he pressed the Spell/Trap section of his duel disk.

"Reverse card open, Dust Tornado! This allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field! My target is Anti-Spell Fragrance!"

As the tornado blew over the field, the Anti-Spell Fragrance's odor subsided, relieving some people's sense of smell. This just made Cassius shake his head in disappointment.

"Even if you decided to make that smart of a decision, it won't affect the outcome. You still have no monsters, and no way to defend yourself."

Kotori just got a little nervous, but Yuma's grin then grew back.

"That's where you're wrong."

"W-what?!"

Yuma then grasped two cards from his hand.

"Ganbara Knight, summoned! With it's effect, I can special summon Kagetoke from my hand!"

A small red knight with two green shields fell from the sky, shouting "Ganbaaaaaaaraaaaaa!", while the enigmatic lizard appeared from the darkness of its own shadow.

* * *

_Ganbara Knight, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change it to Defense Position._

* * *

_Kagetokage, Effect, Level 4, Reptile, DARK:_

_ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1500_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Level 4, Ganbara Knight, Level 4, Kagetokage, OVERLAY!"

The knight then turned into a yellow light, while the lizard turned into a purple light, spiraling into a galaxy portal.

"I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 39: Utopia!"

The golden signature monster then opened its wings, spinning its sword around.

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card._

* * *

Cassius got a small look of fear, but then regained his composure.

"Charming, but remember this? Vengeful Bog Spirit? As long as it remains face-up on the field, no monster that is special summoned this turn can attack!"

"I got something better than that! Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic: Limited Barian's Force!"

This caught the man off guard.

'He had a Rank-Up too?!'

Number 39 then folded back into his sealed form, before floating back into a black portal.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network using Utopia as the Xyz Material!"

A shot of an ominous gate was shown, before it broke open from its chains.

"Wrapped in the power of Chaos, aiming for victory, the evolved warrior appears now! Chaos Xyz Change! Number C39: Utopia Ray V!"

The monster then folded open, multiple lights surrounding him, along with the black crimson armor and hilt.

* * *

_Number C39: Utopia Ray V, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2600_  
_DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 5 monsters_

_When this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): You can target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to the Extra Deck. If this card has a "Utopia" monster as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect._

_● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field._

* * *

"Yatta! Now, I activate his effect! By detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit, I can destroy a monster, and you lose life points equal to its ATK!"

"But that means-"

Utopia Ray V then absorbed the Xyz Material into his hand.

"I will-"

"Utopia Ray V! V Blade-"

Cassius then dropped his cards, a truly terrified expression was drawn over his features.

"Shoot!"

The Chaos Xyz then leapt into the air, before twirling both his swords around, and throwing it like a boomerang, cleaving the Fairy King clean, and the swords directed at Cassius.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

_Cassius: 1500 – 2300 = 0 LOSE_

* * *

_Yuma: 2400 WIN_

* * *

When the man fell to the ground, the buzzer rang, showing Yuma's face as the winner. Kotori then sighed in relief.

"That was too close."

"Not even! That was pretty fun!"

While the two continued their idle conversation, Cassius then struggled to stand up. This caught Kotori's ears.

"Yuma!"

The boy then took a guarding stance in front of her, where the man just breathed raggedly in response.

"This…isn't, over…TSUKUMO!"

Clearly losing his composure, he growled at the two before walking off to the side. As he passed then, Yuma then started feeling dizzy.

"Ergh…"

"Yuma!"

He held his hand to his head, where something in his head triggered.

"Wha-"

* * *

_Why am I not perfect to you?_

* * *

Yuma then shook his head, able to regain his grasp on reality.

"Is something wrong Yuma?"

He just shook his head in response, before staring quite hard into her eyes.

"You never told me why you wanted me to duel him in the first place Kotori."

"Huh?"

The two of them just stood in the middle of the field, the dusk starting to settle in.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the more rural area of Heartland:**

Cassius struggled to walk, slumping in the darkness of the alley.

"…I don't believe it, my suit is all dirty from that scuffle!"

"That's not the point, you still failed, just like all the rest."

Footsteps could be heard next to him, where he was met face-to-face with a boy in the Heartland School uniform, along with a large set of spiky orange hair.

"Vector…what do you want? I couldn't use the card you gave me, he used his before I could!"

"Well, that's hardly justifiable. Though, I do have some sort of solution to this predicament. I'll be back, I have some loose ends to tie."

A red portal opened up behind him, where he simply stepped through it, reverting back into his Barian form.

* * *

**Barian World:**

As the red portal opened, a cloaked figure with silver skin appeared, casually walking into a room. As he entered it, a duel disk formed on his arm. When he stopped, the images of the monsters also appeared, a sick grin spreading across his face.

"Sorry for cutting it for a short bit, there was just something as good as seeing your face in pain."

A pink red being was on the floor, chains on her wrists and ankles, sparks of crimson over the body. It stood weakly up, where it was shown to have long hair, or presumed to be female, and a set of blue eyes.

"Although…IT IS MUCH MORE ENJOYABLE THAT WAY! Ahahahahaha! The chains do suit you…Mia, or should I say, our eighth lord of our glorious Barian World!"

Mia's body then staggered a little, before she got a stance that had her still panting.

"Why are you doing this to me? Isn't your goal to, destroy Astral?"

Vector's cackle paused for a brief moment, before looking at her with his eyes wide.

"All the more satisfying when Yuma's human emotions toy with him, and with Nasch and Merag missing from our world, I decided to take matters into my own hands about our Barian Lords."

He then raised his arm to draw a card.

"It is time to finish this, and to fully converge my plan of action! I draw!"

* * *

_Vector: Number 104: Masquerade Magician – Shining, 2 set cards, 2200 Life Points, 2 cards in hand_

* * *

_Mia: Number 13: Paradise, Swords of Revealing Light (1 Turn Left), 2 set cards, 2500 Life Points, 2 cards in hand_

* * *

As his hand left the deck, an evil smirk could be seen across his face.

"I shall set one card, and then, from my hand, Spell Card, Exchange!"

"Exchange?"

Vector then walked over to her, holding the only card in his hand to the female Astral being.

"This is self-explanatory. We exchange the cards we have with us. Show me your hand."

She hesitated, before revealing the cards within her hand.

"Ah…I see, I shall take Xyz Double Back."

As he took the card, he walked back with a hint of smugness, dropping his voice to her.

"I hope you enjoy the gift…"

Mia's nerves kicked back in, only to fade away as she glanced at it.

"No…Barian's Force?!"

Vector's icy demeanor then left him, continuing on with his turn.

"Masquerade Magician's effect activates! You must the top card of your deck to the graveyard!"

"Nothing to be excited over." Mia replied nonchalantly as she sent her Petal Fatale – Leafa to the graveyard.

"I shall end my turn with a final card facedown."

Mia's turn then lit up, along with the swords that shielded her disappearing.

* * *

_Turn 9, Mia:_

* * *

'Why would Vector give me his Rank-Up Magic? He could have used it to possibly end the duel, but he didn't…"

She then glanced over, her eye being caught on the other card he placed.

'It must be those other two cards! It probably will reverse my effects or something to benefit him! But I have nothing in my hand that can get rid of the cards he set…'

She then looked at her deck, hoping that a miracle could come out of it.

"I'll follow your lover's words Kotori…Kattobingu, daze ore!"

Her card lit up as she drew it, a smile spreading across her face.

"I activate Pot of Avarice! I return five monsters from my graveyard to the deck, and then, I get to raw two cards!"

As the cards returned to her deck before automatically shuffling, two cards then flew off the top of the deck, and into her hand.

"I send one Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard, to activate my trap card! **Revoked Overlay**! With this effect, my monster cards won't be affected by any cards you use starting from this turn, for two of my turns!"

A female monster, who had a set of jet black hair in the shape of a broken heart, a black top that had long sleeves, a pair of tight clad pants, which showed every aspect of the female monster's arms and legs then floated up, blowing a kiss that caused a thin barrier to be set up around her. She then sunk into a purple portal below.

"Next, I activate Xyz Revenge! I can detach one Overlay Unit from your monster, in order to Xyz Summon from my graveyard! Appear now, Number 31, Heartbreaker!"

The Number "31" formed and flashed in purple, and the monster's sealed form arose, taking form of a crystal black heart, which started radiating with darkness. The crystal heart then cracked, before completely shattering to reveal a dark smoky wisp. The shadowy wisp started forming into a human body shape. The crystal heart started breaking apart, creating a set of arm braces, a diamond crown with a black onyx jewel that was repeatedly studded around the edges, an almost darkened purple amethyst heart pendant, and a small object that contained pink lipstick inside were formed from the black crystal heart. The wisp then turned from its original form into a female monster, who had a set of jet black hair in the shape of a broken heart a black top that had long sleeves, and ended in a curve at the hips. She also wore a pair of tight clad pants, which showed every aspect of the female monster's arms and legs. The eyes opened, showing a set of amethyst eyes, a fringe of yellow appeared on the monster's arms and legs, while the items formed from the crystal heart started putting themselves on and around her. The Number '31' then started glowing on the Empress' hand, while the lipstick turned into a pink beam katana, and the stolen overlay unit circling around her.

* * *

_**Number 31: Heartbreaker, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:**_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 Level 5 Monsters_

_If the Xyz materials used for the Xyz summoning of this card were LIGHT attribute, you can draw one card. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to send one monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. If the sent monster was Level 3 or lower, this card gains the monster's original ATK and DEF. If the sent monster was Level 4 or higher, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can attach the destroyed monster as an Xyz material to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached to this card, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of this monster._

* * *

The Empress then glared at Vector, before the doppelganger of Mia then appeared beside her.

"You need the powers of darkness now? I figured it was about time."

"This is hardly the time to chat. I set two cards, and when I control Paradise with only this card in my hand, **Heavenly Paradise** allows me to draw five cards!"

As her hand got restocked, the two Mias confidence didn't leave.

"Paradise, evolve now!"

A galaxy portal opened up, and the sealed form (along with its Overlay Units) entered the portal, a burst of light occurring. "Appear now! Number C13!" She held the card into the air. "True…Paradise!"

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, but suddenly became murky-textured. A new sealed form arose in a starry area, which appeared to be a bright-silver-and-amethyst pentagonal object. The object had two strange black stick-like objects on the edges, two ring-like objects with five points in a star fashion in the center of each side, and two pieces of billowing dark purple cloth attached to it. The two stick-like objects detached from the object and began to orbit it as it changed shape. A torso formed from it, being a bright silver female-fitting shape with amethyst and black accents that was more armored, having an exposed cleavage area and no arms or legs to it. The two pieces of cloth wrapped around the neck area as scarves. Light silver high-heeled boots with black accents that extended past the knees formed from the object, as did light silver armored gauntlets, the gauntlets having purple gems embedded in them. The two rings broke off the object, latching on to the stick-like objects, forming wands of some kind. Then the female form was filled in, filling the armaments, leaving the thighs exposed. The arms gained some kind of purple gloves before filling in the gauntlets, reaching past the elbow and leaving her shoulders exposed. Her helmet formed, having a basis similar to a crown or tiara, being silver and amethyst in color, and it had a hole in the back. Her hazel eyes shone with determination as her mouth guard formed, and from the hole in her helmet, a ponytail of silky lavender hair emerged. The new form grabbed both of the wand-like objects, twirled them around, then attached them to each other by the bottoms, forming a new staff. She twirled the staff around before taking a battle-ready stance, her single yellow Overlay Units circling her.

* * *

**_Number C13: True Paradise, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT:_**

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1600_

_3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters_

_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 "Number 13: Paradise" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 "Number 39: Utopia" or 1 "Number C39: Utopia Ray" in your Graveyard that was destroyed: Special Summon that target, and attach the Xyz Material detached from this card to that target. You can equip this card to a face-up "Number C39: Utopia Ray" you control (any Xyz Materials attached to this card are attached to the equipped monster). While a monster is equipped with this card: Its effects cannot be negated, negate the effects of a monster that battles this card, and if the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The dark version then raised her arm, black crystals covering Number 31.

"Chaos Xyz Change! Rebuilding the Overlay Network with Heartbreaker, Desire turns into revenge! The men that scarred her will pay! Break their hearts, Number C31: Heartbreaker – Widow Havisham!"

The number "31" flashed in purple, before it immediately became a murky dark version of its color. A new sealed form then arose from its portal, a crystal made of black, the shape of a wedding bouquet. The object had then cracked in between, before black mist spread from the cracks of the bouquet, shattering to form a shape of a black bride's dress. The mist then faded, showing the wedding dress, however, it was torn slightly and was not the best condition that would be fit for a wedding. Out of tune bells was then chimed, where in the dress was light black hair, let down and a bit tangled, armored forearm length gloves, purple soulless eyes, black high heels, as opposed to the wedding dress' original white. A lance then floated up, with the spearhead in the shape of a flower, similar to the bouquet. The flower then opened up, revealing a purple light, which formed into a flexible blade, two purple overlay units floating around her.

* * *

_**Number C31: Heartbreaker - Widow Havisham(OCG: Chaos No.31: Widow Empress of Desire, Havisham), Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:**_

_ATK: 1800_  
_DEF: 1800_

_3 Level 5 Monsters_

_You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 31: Heartbreaker" you control as the Xyz Material(Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz materials to this card.). You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy all monsters on the field(except this one), and send them to the graveyard. Increase this monster's ATK and DEF by half of the total sent monster's ATK and DEF, until the End of the Damage Step._

* * *

The darker counterpart then continued.

"I activate Havisham's effect! By removing an Overlay unit from her, all monsters except her are instantly destroyed!"

The purple blade then opened up, similar to a flower blooming, a ruby red jewel within its center. One of the purple overlay units then absorbed itself into the jewel, where the blade stood up again, sparking.

"Stave Shower of Desire!"

She then raised this "staff" to the air, where the purple lights shot in multiple directions, destroying the only two other monsters on the field.

"With those monsters destroyed, until the end of the damage step, C31 gains half of the combined total ATK and DEF!"

* * *

_Number C31: Heartbreaker Widow Havisham_

_ATK: 1800 + (2700 ÷ 2 = 1350) + (2400 ÷ 2 = 1200) = 4350_

_DEF: 1800 + (1600 ÷ 2 = 800) + (1500 ÷ 2 = 750) = 3250_

* * *

Vector just silently stared at the field before his head lowered, raising his left arm slowly.

"I must thank you…for your own card!"

Mia and Number 31 were then surprisingly caught off their guard.

"That's right! Exchange!"

"Quick-Play Spell, Xyz Double Back, activate! I can special summon one Xyz and one other monster with equal or less ATK from my graveyard. Number 104 and **Umbralis Tracker**, Special Summon!"

The two monsters then arose from purple portals, the first being a purple and gray targeting system.

"And when Tracker is special summoned, all monsters on the field return to their original ATK and DEF!"

A purple mist then fogged on the field, causing the Chaos Number to gag a bit.

* * *

_Number C31:_

_ATK: 4350 = 1800_  
_DEF: 3200 = 1800_

* * *

"And finally, by banishing Umbralis Tracker, any monster on the field must conduct a battle phase, and at the end phase, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and both players take damage equal to half of the total ATK! But it looks like its all over either way! Ahahahahaha!"

Number 31 just growled as she took two glowing cards from Mia's hand as if they were her own.

"Back off Mia, since you're so weak to continue, I'll take over!"

A yellow light then shone over her cards, before immediately using them.

"I activate a Spell! **Inherent Right of Utopia**! This allows me to revive any form of Paradise or Utopia from the graveyard, and attach any other forms of Utopia or Paradise to it!"

The purple portal opened up once again, the Chaos Number spinning her staff and posing with it.

* * *

_Number C13: True Paradise, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1600_

* * *

"Next, I activate my set Spell Card! Rank-Up-Magic: Barian's Force!"

A few sparks then flew from the card, a Barian crest appearing not over Number 31's head, but on Mia's forehead, shocking her with red lightning.

"AGH!"

Vector's laugh then continued from where it left off, his pupils looking at her disturbingly.

"Ahahahaha! In that state after Mia has been tortured, she can barely control the Barian Force!"

Number 31's hand then glowed, before a purple light shone over Mia's body.

"I said I was taking over the duel, so your body is my body now!"

The two then turned into pink and black spheres, before spiraling into the air and a purple pillar shining from where they once were. Vector's smugness grew.

"They fell for it."

When the pillar faded, only a single being remained. There was no longer any red on her body, her Barian energy transformation disappearing. A dark shade of pink, followed with any light shades of pink that were previously there replaced with a light black glow. Long hair had swept past her back, fanned out with a small flicker spiked in a curve. Two wings sprouted from her back, one shaded black, and shaped like a bat's wing, and the other with a brilliant pink, more suited to be like an angel's. Her eyes then opened, one pupil being completely black, the other was turquoise. The red sparks still surrounded her, before they were sent into the conductor, the crest.

"Xyz summon…"

Dark aura then surrounded her body, a card made of purple aura forming in her fingertips materializing into it, before she raised it into the sky.

"No…by rebuilding the Overlay Network, I Chaos Xyz Change!"

The Chaos Empress then returned to her sealed form, floating into a black portal.

"Number C13: True Paradise V!"

The Barian gate then broke open, chains flying off to reveal the monster behind it. She revealed her arms, which were covered in black and red colored stained satin sleeves, a few gold and silver bracelets hanging in a row from her forearm. There were steel shoulder pads that went around to protect the side of her arm, a crimson scarf also around her neck that sparkled with mini red galaxies. Two arrow like objects then flew in a pink aura, before she put their opposing ends together to form a staff, the arrowheads turning into red glass spheres. Her skirt then bloomed out, covering her lefs in a reddish black shimmer. A tiara then appeared on her forehead, forming a face guard that covered her mouth with a crimson veil. Hair came out from behind her tiara, fanning out and flowing with the scarf. Finally, two Chaos Xyz Overlay Units appeared, her eyes gaining a fierce glare at the opponent in front of her, the number glowing on her shoulder.

* * *

**_Number C13: True Paradise V, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT_**

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_3 Level 5 Monsters_

_When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): You can target 1 Xyz Monster in your graveyard; shuffle that target into the Extra Deck. While a monster is equipped with this card, its effects cannot be negated. If an opponent's monster is destroyed by the monster this card is equipped to, inflict half of the equipped monster's ATK as damage. If this card has a "Paradise" monster as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect:_

_● Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 "Number 39: Utopia" or 1 "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" in your graveyard: Special Summon that target and attach the Xyz Material detached from this card to that target. You can equip this card to a face-up "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" you control (Any Xyz Materials attached to this card are attached to the equipped monster)._

* * *

The new Chaos enhanced Mia/31 then raised her hand again, her set card activating.

"Double Spell, activate! By sending one spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard!"

As she sent her Big Bang Shot to the graveyard, vector's graveyard slot then glowed.

"Barian's Force! I use your power again to rebuild the Overlay Network with Number 31!"

A black portal opened once again, the dark number's sealed form sinking into it. The Barian gate was also again shown.

"Chaos Xyz Change! Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V!"

The gate broke open once again, the monster revealed behind it as well. A two arms then were opened, revealing a completely brand new dress, but was completely covered in black stains, compared to the previous wedding gown white. A single bat like wing then also sprouted, amongst her dress, which slowly was surrounded in a steel wireframe skirt. A crown of metal then emerged on her head, black hair also emerging from the back of her head. An axe like staff then fell from the sky landing in front of her, the Number 31 glowing on the blade. She lifted it with both hands, though it still seemed heavy, leaving the axe to lean near the ground while she had a firm grip upon the handle.

* * *

**_Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V, Xyz, Effect, Rank 6, Fiend, DARK:_**

_ATK: 1900_  
_DEF: 1900_

_3 Level 6 Monsters_

_This card gains half of the total ATK and DEF of the Xyz Materials attached to this card. If an Xyz Material is detached from this card, decrease this monster's ATK and DEF by half of the detached monster's ATK and DEF. While this card has a "Number 31: Heartbreaker" as an Xyz Material, you can activate the following effect:_

_●Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card. Select one Xyz Monster on your side of the field. Equip that monster to this card (Xyz materials attached to that card are now attached to this card.). While this card is equipped with the selected Xyz monster, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. At the end of a battle involving this card, send the equipped monster to the graveyard. If this card has no Xyz materials, halve your life points during your Standby Phase._

* * *

"Estella V monster effect activate! While she has Overlay Units, by removing one, I can choose an Xyz monster on my field, and equip it to this monster, and gain the Overlay units that the monster had as well!"

An overlay unit then absorbed into the handle, a dark light washing over the Chaos Number 13, before she leaped over the Spell Card Zone behind Estella V, her two Overlay Units surrounding her.

* * *

_Number C31: Heartbreaker Estella V:_

_ATK: 1900 + 900 + 1250 + 1200 = 5250_

_DEF: 1900 + 900 +1050 + 800 = 4650_

* * *

Vector then took a card from his graveyard, where it shone a stone gray color.

"**Umbralis Magic Dealer**, I activate your monster effect in the graveyard! By banishing him and a monster the same level as this guy from my graveyard, I can negate the effects of one Spell or Trap Card! So, by banishing Umbralis Ghoul along with Umbralis Magic Dealer, I can negate the effect of True Paradise V!"

Chaos Number 13 then faded grayscale inside the Spell and Trap card Zone, but Number 31/Mia didn't really seem to be affected.

"Whatever! Number C31 attacks!"

The axe's handle was then griped tightly, before she flew forwards, a purple glow surrounding her as she did.

"Heart Shattering Hatchet!"

Vector's face then grew even wider, an even sicker grin across his mug.

"You fell…straight into my plan! Eheheheh…HAHAHAHAHA!"

His first set card then flipped up, Number 31 having a bit of recoil.

"What?!"

"Dark Spell Regeneration, activate! Now this card activates any time you declare an attack, and I can use a spell card from either of our graveyards!"

"That means-"

"Rank-Up-Magic! Barian's Force! Use my Over-Hundred Number as the Xyz material, and rebuild the Overlay Network!"

The gold white magician then turned a yellow hue, before spiraling into the ominous black chaos portal.

"Unleash your power! Appear now," The Barian Gate broke open, showing the new Chaos Number. "Number C104: Masquerade Magician – Umbralis!"

* * *

Number C104: Masquerade Magician – Umbralis, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Spellcaster, DARK:

ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1500

4 Level 5 monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.

• Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, you can halve your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

"And when he is special summoned, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card immediately, and I choose your Revoked Overlay!"

The Revoked Overlay then received a blast from the Magician's staff, destroying it, and the wall that originally separated them crumbled.

"Next, Barian's Force detaches the Overlay Unit that powers Number C31!"

One of the purple overlay units that had surrounded Number C31 became attached to Number C104, Number 31 just scowled.

"Not so fast! Trap Card, Metalmorph! Number C31 first gains 300 ATK and DEF, and during a battle, she gains half of the ATK and DEF of the monster's she battles, a total of 5700 ATK and 2850 DEF!"

Her dress then turned into more solid armor, before charging forwards.

"This is it!"

The axe was suddenly stopped by the staff, her eyes widening.

"Impossible!"

Vector's other set card then flipped up, revealing a counter trap.

"Xyz Reflect targets one card that targets an Xyz monster, and destroys it!"

A wave of wind then blew from Xyz Reflect, destroying Metalmorph and Masquerade Magician shoving the axe out of her grasp.

"Masquerade Magician, counterattack! Plundering Destruction!"

The staff then was aimed at Estella V, before a black light obliterated her.

"And let's not forget, Xyz reflect deals 800 points of damage upon your card's destruction!"

A red lightning bolt was shot from the card towards Number 31/Mia's body, who had returned to her pink shade.

"AGGHHH!"

* * *

_Mia: 2500 – 800 – 1100 = 600_

* * *

Masquerade Magician then started glowing red, a timer going off.

"GAME, OVER!"

He spread his arms wide, open for an embrace, as his Magician exploded, sending Mia back against a wall, but Vector in hysterics.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_Vector: 2200 – 1500 = 700 WIN_

* * *

_Mia: 600 – 1500 = 0 LOSE_

* * *

Vector's laughter then suddenly stopped, before he continued and walked over to her with an outstretched hand.

"Welcome to the Barian Order…"

The shade on her body then slowly converted back to black, the Barian Symbol still on her forehead. When she stood up, she swatted his hand away.

"What?!"

"I don't take orders, or intend to work with Barian World. I take care of things my way."

She then opened her own portal behind her, disappearing shortly after. Vector just glared, before he started silently chuckling to himself.

"Cassius…looks like my plan is working in a whole other way…"

Back in Heartland:

A red portal opened in the dark alleyway, Cassius being the only one who noticed it.

"Vector?"

Emerging from the portal was a female spirit, a look of grimace on her face.

"Oh, you're not Vector?"

She turned to him, answering slowly.

"Yes…I am not Vector…but who, are you?"

"Cassius. Are you the solution to his plan? Who are you anyways?"

The female slowly breathed, bringing a card in front of her, showing it to him.

"Numbers…31."

Cassius glanced at it for a minute, before throwing it back at her with shock.

"Number…31?! That's impossible! This is Number 31!"

The man then pulled out of his pocket a different Xyz Monster, the Number 31 imprinted on it. This made the female spirit astonished as well.

"Number 31…Abel's Devil? Do you have a Number 13?"

"Yes, I'm sure my gang forces tracked it down. Will it help me? I'll do whatever it takes to beat Tsukumo down."

She placed a hand to her chin in wonder.

"Beat Tsukumo? Yuma? Well…I'd say a little partnership is in arrangement…"

The two of them laughed manically in the presence of each other in the dark alley.


End file.
